The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for encasing an object in a case. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and method for encasing objects having non-circular contours in a case.
Exhaust processors are part of a vehicle exhaust system that cleans and quiets exhaust gas produced by a vehicle engine. The exhaust processors typically include a substrate or object encased within a metal sheet. The size and contour of the exhaust processors depends, in large part, on the space available for the exhaust processor in the vehicle exhaust system on the underside of the vehicle.
According to the present invention, a machine is provided to clamp a case around an object having a contour. The machine includes a spacer mount, an actuator coupled to the spacer mount to move the spacer mount between first and second positions, and a spacer coupled to the spacer mount to move with the spacer mount between the first and second positions. The spacer mount defines an encasement region and is adapted to receive the object and case in the encasement region. The spacer includes a first surface coupled to the spacer mount and a second surface adapted to face toward the object and case. The second surface of the spacer has a contour that is substantially identical to the contour of the object.
A method is also provided for encasing an object having a contour within a case. An encasement machine is provided having an actuator and a plurality of strap units. The plurality of strap units include an inner surface adapted to face toward the object and the inner surface includes a contour. One of the plurality of strap units is selected that includes an inner surface having a contour substantially similar to the contour of the object. The selected strap unit is coupled to the actuator. The object is placed within the case. The object and case are placed within the encasement machine so that the inner surface of the one of plurality of strap units faces toward the case and object. The actuator is operated to move the selected strap unit so that the strap unit clamps the case on the object.
Additional features and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of preferred embodiments exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.